


Lady's Favor

by arin_arryn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 7 Episode 2, apologize in advance for bad spelling and grammar, but without the smut, inspired by grey worm and missandei goodbye scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/pseuds/arin_arryn
Summary: Sansa give Jon something precious to her the night before he depart to Dragonstone





	Lady's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I write to boost my mood. Hope you liked it! xxoo

Jon took off his tunic as he packed his clothes and put it as neatly as he could into his satchel, the room feel too warm for his taste.

He manage to packed in short time, it was an easy task as he only bring necessary items. The harder task, choosing the men that he could trust to bring to Dragonstone, already done with the help of Sansa.

_Sansa._

Leaving her here was definitely the hardest thing on his list. He shouldn’t leave her here with Littlefinger roaming free at Winterfell, but he convinced himself that Brienne would always keep her safe, still, it wasn’t enough. He promised her that he would never leave her side, promised to protect her but look at him now, about to break another promised.

_This is necessary, leaving her here is necessary._

The night was still young, but he need a proper rest so he could get up early in the morning. Just as he about to lay in bed, he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Jon, it’s me. Can I come in?”

He put his tunic hastily as he open his door. She greet him with a weak smile, he realized she still wearing her dress from their last meeting, it probably still too early for her to change into a night gown. She looks tired and anxious. “Sansa, what is it?”

“You are all set?” She looking at his satchel in the corner, stacked neatly along with his sword and his cloak. Her hands were fidgeting even though she tried to hide it with clasping it together.

“Did something bothering you?” He wanted to step further and close the distance between them, but his body was froze. She sigh loudly as she sat on the foot of the bed. Her eyes were still fixated with her hand, or something inside her hands. “Sansa, wha...”

“Are you not going to say goodbye?” She abruptly cut him as he looked straight into his eyes. Those blue eyes always distract him every time he had a conversation with her. He lost words every time he look at them, so he averted his eyes to the hearth.

“I leave in the morn, there’s still time.”

He heard the bed creaked as she moved. He could feel her heat as she standing close behind him. “The first time you leave Winterfell you weren’t say goodbye to me too.”

He turn his back to looked at her. She standing closer than he expected, but her eyes were looking down, still fixated to something in her hand.   

“If I remember correctly, you weren’t saying good bye to me either.” He smiled softly as she lifted her face, her cheek reddened and his hand itching to stroke it.

“I was just too excited, I guess, and I got distracted after Bran fell.” Her face turn sad after she mentioned Bran’s unfortunate accident.

“Me too.” Sansa moved back to sat at his bed, he followed her unconsciously, sitting next to her but still keep his distance from her.

“Really? You excited to go to the wall?” Her surprised look remind him with the old Sansa that he knew. As innocent and as pure as the story that she like so much. He vaguely remember her like this because the truth is, his memory in his past life was just a blurred to him. The closest thing he can remember was the time their spend a night drinking ale in Castle Black, she look so innocent when she ask for his forgiveness. For what mistakes, he couldn’t even remember, probably just some silly thing they done in the past.

“Aye, it was a great adventure for me. I finally got to see the world beyond Winterfell. Don’t let your short visit to the wall cloud your judgement.” She chuckled, probably remember how awful the food and how dreadful the castle was. Hearing her laughter make him smile so wide, it almost hurt his cheek.

“I thought that I would have a great adventure too, that my life would start after I left Winterfell. I never more wrong before in my life.” Her laughter was died, so does his smile. Her face turn back into a flat stoic mask. It always break his heart every time she does that.

His sight was pulled to a sparkle thing in her hand, gleaming by the light from fire in the hearth. Before he was asking about what she was holding into, Sansa scoot closer to him, her stoic mask fell, replaced by the sorrow in her eyes. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

He sigh loudly, feeling dreadful to where the conversation going. “I know what you’re trying to do, Sansa. I’m not going to change my mind.”

“I don’t want to change your mind, I was just...” She sigh in defeat, she shifted her sitting position so she could face him. She open her mouth, he could see it in her eyes, that she’s searching for words she couldn’t find. “I know it’s not fair for me to ask you this, but could you promised me something? Promised that you would tread this carefully, that you would do anything in your power to keep you safe. I don’t care if you failed and come home empty handed, just... promised me you come home. Whatever happen after this mission, we’ll face it when you come home. Together.” She hold his hand, spreading her warmth all over his body.

He didn't know what to said, so he just stared at the dying hearth. After what she said when he promised to keep her safe, he couldn’t make another promised to her again. He knew there is a big chance that he might not coming home, he already considered every worse possible way to why this might not end well, but he is a desperate man in a verge of war with a lot to lose, and this is his best chance for his people survival against the coming storm.

Sansa’s grip stopped his train of thought as his eyes followed her hand now caressing his left hand with her thumb. Her warmth turn into a burning coal.

He looked into her eyes, the pleading look she gave make him want to stay here with her forever. He unconsciously glanced to her lips, slightly parted as she breathe heavily, he gulped at the sight and then averted his eyes back to their locked hands.

“I would try my best to coming back to you.” He smile weakly but he tighten his grip. “I promised”

She released his hand reluctantly, back to looking down at something in her palm. He swore he could see a blush coloring her flawless cheeks and neck. “I need you to do another thing for me.” She finally open her hand to show him a direwolves pin he made specially for her. He never see her without it after he gave it to her once everything settling down in Winterfell, it was his lame attempt to repaid for his cloak that she made for him. His heart sunk at the thought that she didn’t like it, he didn’t move to reach for it, so Sansa pulled his hand and put the pin in his palm.

“I need you to hold on to this, for me.” He barely hear her word, too sad to even lift up his head to look at her.

“You never liked it.” He murmured it as he tighten his grip to the pin.

“No! I like it! I don’t want to give it back to you, I just need you to hold on to it. I want you to keep it when you away, and give it back to me once you come back.” She ducked her head, force him to look at her beautiful face. “It’s been a long time since anybody ever gave me a gift with no motive behind it.” She put her hand on his palm where he held on her pin. “This is very precious to me, so I need you to keep it safe and give it back to me in one piece, do you understand me?” He blushed at her word, outside he look calm, but inside he was soaring with happiness. _She liked it. Sansa Stark like my gift._

“I hold it for you.” His voice was coarse with no reason, so he clears his throat, pray that the odd feeling in his stomach disappear along with his harsh voice. “Is that all?” He flashes her his grin which she return it with a radiant smile, make him hard to breathe.

She slowly, carefully place her hand to his cheek and caress it softly. He stiffened for a second but slowly melted into her touch, couldn’t stop himself from leaning into her as he close his eyes. “Goodbye Jon.” Her voice was shaking along with her lips.

He open his eyes to see her eyes brimming with unshed tears, this time he let himself drown in it, letting go all the feeling he bury deep down in his heart.

“Goodbye, my sweet Sansa.”


End file.
